Nagisa Shingetsu
Nagisa Shingetsu (新月 渚 Shingetsu Nagisa) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Nagisa has the title of “'Ultimate Social Studies Period'” (超小学生級の「社会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no "shakai no jikan"). Nagisa is the vice leader of the group called Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the "Sage” Class. Appearance Nagisa has short blue hair that flicks up on the top like horns. His eyes are a lighter blue and have diamond-shaped patterns inside the irises. Nagisa wears a light grey plaid jacket over a blue shirt, and shorts that match the jacket. He also has a brown-orange scarf. He wears the same silver badge that every ''Soldiers of Hope member wears and blue socks adorned with the emblem of the "Sage" class. Personality Nagisa is shown to be one of the more serious members of the Soldiers, and speaks much more maturely than the others. He is a perfectionist, as a result of his traumatic childhood or lack thereof. Nagisa's prime goal in life has always been to exceed the expectations of the people around him in order to prove use and worth to both others and himself. He has an aversion to things he considers childish and, though he refers to himself as a child, doesn't like to be underestimated on the basis of age. He is incredibly humble, compassionate and protective over his friends and fellow children, willing to go to any lengths to protect them and ensure that they don't have to live in fear any longer. History Prior to the Tragedy Nagisa was always expected to be one of society's elites and was raised to act the part of a perfect child. His father was a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy's Elementary School division which Nagisa attended and as such, he expected his son to be the best. Similarly to how the Soldiers of Hope view their indiscriminate slaughtering of adults as if they were playing a JRPG, Shingetsu's parents had this same mindset when it came to raising their child. In order for Nagisa to gain EXP and level up, he had to study for unhealthy lengths of time. He would also be connected to an IV with energy supplements to "restore HP" when it looked as if he would pass out from exhaustion. Nagisa's father forced his son to study non-stop for days. He would do things such as shine bright lights into his son's eyes if he looked as if he were becoming tired, and even threaten Nagisa with weapons and other methods of physical abuse. In one of the in-game CG, a knife can be seen on the corner of Nagisa's desk as well as several drops of blood, implying its use. Nagisa's participation in all of this was in the name of an experiment that would try to determine just how much mental and physical stress a child could take before reaching their breaking point. Although he was on the verge of committing suicide along with the others, Junko Enoshima appeared and convinced the children to create a paradise for children. Nagisa murdered his parents shortly after, and did not regret it. Zettai Zetsubuo Shoujo Nagisa first appears once the Soldiers of Hope take over a news networks studio, as they begin playing with the body of the dead reporter, scolding the others for their childishness and demanding them to take the broadcast seriously. However, his efforts aren't listened to and he runs away from the 'zombie' along with Kotoko Utsugi when Masaru Daimon and Jataro Kemuri started chasing them with it until he ends up tripping. He is then seen off to the side with his arms crossed as Monaka Towa addresses the camera. He is later seen with the other Soldiers of Hope in the main hall, mentioning his status of "Ultimate Social Studies Period" and admonishing Masaru for bragging about his status as leader. When Monaka arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru Naegi. He impatiently rushes the group to introduce themselves and shows an immediate reaction to Komaru referring to him as a child. He tells her that age does not matter, so long as you have power. He comforts Monaka when Komaru upsets her and explains that she will be the target of their next game of Demons Hunting. He tells that he was originally against the game as there was a lot more to be done to establish their child's paradise, but decided to help prepare it on the request of Monaka. Monaka thanks him and promises to bake him cookies, to which he bashfully thanks her. Not long after Servant arrives, Nagisa and the other Soldiers of Hope open a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through and back down into Towa City. He mentions that he set a high score for Komaru's capture and then chides Masaru, Kotoko and Jataro for fighting amongst themselves about who would be the victor of the game. After Masaru's death, he attempts to question if Masaru really is dead or not--stating that the Monokuma Kids' report only told him that he was 'captured' by the adults after his loss and his fate was unknown. The situation is turned around on him when Monaka begins to act upset and compares Nagisa's behavior to an adult's. He is then talked down by Monaka who gets him to confess his feelings to her, which leaves him too embarrassed to continue. Monaka then decides to elevate Nagisa from vice-leader to the Soldiers' new leader in place of Masaru. When Kotoko is defeated, Nagisa arrives after she is saved by Komaru and Toko. He reveals his plan to help the two, proving his seriousness by removing Komaru's bracelet. However, a Monokuma Kid records all of this and sends the video to Servant, who then alerts Monaka. Nagisa then follows the two girls for a while and recounts to them the reason behind their formation of the Soldiers of Hope. Servant catches up to them and scares Nagisa into rethinking his betrayal. After the defeat of Servant, Nagisa appears with his robot to take him back to the base. While under the impression that it was all the Servant's doing that the plan wasn't going accordingly, he angrily shouts for him to confess and kicks him. Kurokuma mocks him, which fuels his anger and he kicks Kurokuma away as well. Monaka reveals her betrayal and Nagisa is horrified by her confession. Monaka then kisses him in order to enforce the authority she knows she has over him, which backs Nagisa into a corner in an attempt to get away. He slaps her repeatedly and screams for her to stop but she continues to mentally wear him down. She tells Nagisa that she has never expected a thing from him to begin with because he is just a child who isn't worth placing any expectations on, which clashes with everything he has been told his entire life. In his mental distress, she kisses him and throws him into despair. He last appears in the underground base where he fights Komaru and Toko with his robot. He apologizes and cries how he wants people to expect more from him and be proud of him, so he wouldn't be a disapointmentt to anyone any longer. After his defeat, his robot falls apart, with an arm seemingly crushing Nagisa to death before it explodes. Execution : Main Article: Nagisa's Execution Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Nagisa's adviser. Nagisa respects Kurokuma the least, beating him up the most out of the Soldiers of Hope. Kurouma also teases Nagisa the most and refers to him only as Shingetsu-boy. Masaru Daimon Due to their completely opposite personalities it is implied right away that Nagisa isn't fond of Masaru, as he scolds him several times for his childishness and his willingness to brag about being chosen leader. While not said directly, it is implied by dialogue said by Masaru during his boss fight that he has a romantic interest in Monaka. Since it is heavily implied that Nagisa has an interest in her as well. Though, Nagisa is also the only Soldier to point out that the Monokuma Kids' file doesn't directly state that Masaru could be dead, and even suggested that they should try a rescue. Kotoko Utsugi Following Kotoko's loss, he attempts to assist Komaru and Toko, even going as far as removing Komaru's tracking bracelet, in order for her to trust him, explaining that he doesn't want any more trouble and for any more of his friends to pay the price for wanting to create a paradise where children like themselves can feel safe once and for all. Jataro Kemuri Jataro openly teases Nagisa after he was forced to reveal his blatant feelings towards Monaka. Nagisa's reaction is to become embarrassed and angrily shouts for him to stop making fun of the situation. In the CG shown during the credits, Jataro is shown holding onto Nagisa's arm. Monaka Towa Nagisa, like the others, respected Monaka and whenever she grew saddened he would stand up to for her. It was also implied that he had romantic feelings for her in some way, until discovering that she had simply manipulated him in order to further her goal. In his profile it is stated that one of the things he likes is Monaka, though this has most likely changed. Junko Enoshima Nagisa, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. He refers to her as big sister Junko. Nagisa also, openly, refers to himself as Junko's "property", and states that he doesn't care whether she used him or not, because Junko had finally given him a reason to live for. Quotes *“Monaka excluded, you wouldn't be wrong in calling me the protective charm in the 'Soldiers of Hope'.” * “Ah, that doesn't mean that social studies is my only specialty. My specialty is everything, excluding P.E.” *“You're repeating 'leader' too much. A real leader will be more composed.” (to Masaru Daimon) *“Listen, being an adult or child has nothing to do with anything. If you have power, you can overturn the natural order” * “To be frank... we can’t help being scared of adults. From just hearing the footsteps of adults... from just feeling the presence of adults... we get so, so, so scared... we can’t help it. As long as there are adults... it’s impossible for us to live in peace. We’ve already... crossed that line.” * “Killing them... is something we have to do. If we left the Demons alone, they’d surely crush our paradise for children. If that happens, we’ll suffer once again... if we don’t erase every last Demon... we can’t be at ease. That’s why we have to kill Demons! For the sake of protecting our world!” * “Y-You’re going to… use this thing to crush my paradise… I won’t allow you… everyone… is believing in the 'Soldiers of Hope'… they’re… believing in me… I have to answer to everyone’s expectations! I absolutely must complete our paradise! And so… please believe in me even more—! Perfectly! Perfectly! More, more! I'll do my very best! So, don’t abandon me! Father, and mother, and Junko-onee-chan—! Monaka-chan— ! More, more, ''more! Me! Believe in me even more! ''I can do it… I will do it—! Because… I have the number one robot in all the 'Soldiers of Hope'! I am the best at using robots—!” Trivia *The family name "Shingetsu" (新月) means "new moon" or "crescent moon", possibly a reference to the shape of his hair. *"Nagisa" (渚) means "shore" or "water's edge". * Nagisa's bloodtype is AB *Nagisa was the fourth Soldier of Hope member to be defeated. *Nagisa can be seen in a CG unlocked at the end of the game along with Masaru, Kotoko and Jataro. The title of this CG is "Children After The Story", suggesting his survival. *Nagisa likes printed dictionaries and Monaka. He hates earthworms and getting injections. *Nagisa's blood type is AB. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Male Category:Status Unknown